cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island
The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 16th March 1998 and it got re-released by Universal on 22nd May 2000 and 16th April 2001. Description Beyond the Great Valley lies an island of beauty and mystery. In this wondrous place, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie will discover old and new friends, face exciting challenges, and share the adventure of a lifetime! It's a brand-new, song-filled, animated classic as the ongoing story of The Land Before Time continues. One day, a cloud of "Swarming Leaf Gobblers" descends upon the Great Valley and devours every plant in sight. Now the once-lush landscape is barren and empty, and the Valley herds must search for a new home until the leaves grow back. But when quarreling among the adults threatens to separate them, Littlefoot and his prehistoric pals set off on their own. Their search takes them across the Big Water - where strange creatures live and swim - to the shores of a mysterious island where they become reacquainted with Chomper, the adorable young Sharptooth from The Great Valley Adventure! This time, the tables have turned and Chomper must protect his plant-eating friends from the Sharpteeth of the island - including his own parents! With dazzling animation, memorable songs, and a story of courage and generosity, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island celebrates the gift of lasting friendship, a bond greater than time, separation and differences. Cast This was the first film in which Littlefoot was voiced by Brandon LaCroix, Cera was voiced by Anndi McAfee, Ducky by Aria Noelle Curzon, Grandma Longneck by Miriam Flynn, Chomper by Cannon Young, and Kosh (Mr. Clubtail) and Spike by Jeff Bennett. LaCroix and Young did not resume their roles as Littlefoot and Chomper, respectively, and the only other occasion in which Kosh is voiced by Bennett is in the TV episode "The Amazing Threehorn Girl". Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon also worked as voices for many characters on the Disney television series Recess. * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Kosh * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot (singing voice) * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * John Ingle as the narrator/Cera's Dad * Brandon LaCroix as Littlefoot * Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer/Mama Flyer * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Frank Welker as Plated Sharptooth/Papa Sharptooth/Mama Sharptooth/Chomper (squeaking) * Christina Pickles as Elsie * Cannon Young as Chomper Trivia Trailers and info Original 1998 release # The Land Before Time Video Collection 1998 (The Land Before Time, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and The Land Before Time: Sing-Along Songs) # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial 2000 Re-release 2001 Re-release # The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Coming This Holiday Season 2000) # Beethoven's 3rd (Coming Soon on Video) Gallery The Land Before Time V - The Mysterious Island (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|Spine THE-LAND-BEFORE-TIME-V-THE-MYSTERIOUS-_57.jpg|Back cover THE-LAND-BEFORE-TIME-V-THE-MYSTERIOUS-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette s-l225.jpg|Snapcase with Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Land Before Time Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U from 1997-1999 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time Video Collection from 1998 (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Beethoven's 3rd trailer (announced by John Leader)